


Christmas one shots

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: Multiple pairings, multiple one shots, each chapter a different one shot
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Christmas one shots

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started writing and this came out. Please just pretend Peter is of age and nobody has any age legality stuff okay?

"C'mon Steve, help me decorate the apartment" Peter sing-songs from where he's perched on the couch. 

Steve looks up from his mug of coffee, puts a finger in his book to hold his place and gives Peter a long suffering look.

"Please? My first Christmas with you, in our place. We should make it special. Aunt May brought over all our old decorations so we don't even have to spend any money-"

"She did?" Steve's eyebrows pull together. Peter's aunt is a big fan of Steve, and an even bigger fan that he's dating her boy. They have a good relationship so It's strange that she would sneak the ornaments in without him knowing. 

A blush makes its way onto Peter's cheeks. "I uh, totally knew you were going to be like this, Bucky said you hate Christmas time. Actually he was the one who helped orchestrate this idea anyway".

Steve puts his mug down and his mouth curves into a frown. "So this was Bucky's idea?"

Peter's stomach drops, he doesn't like the icy tone of Steve's voice, or the way his face has clouded over.  
"No it was mine! I love Christmas Steve, I love you. Why can't we make Christmas something important to both us? Mix both my favorite things?"

Peter looks so earnest that Steve sighs, his shoulders drop and he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"Yeah, okay Pete, as long as there's not a real tree".

Peter shoots up from the couch with a punch to the air in triumph, and runs off to the spare bedroom.  
Steve watches him go with amusement and mild horror. He can only imagine what Peter wants to do.

Steve finishes his coffee and turns around to find Peter with a cardboard box filled with stuff. It's the size of his arm and the same depth. Steve rushes to help him set it down, as he couldn't see Peter's head over the box. 

"Thanks. I'll go get the next one" Peter smiles, his eyes practically twinkling.  
Steve wants to be scared of what will come out next, but the pure joy coming from his partner is contagious.

Steve starts to rummage through the boxes, pulling out glitter-y tinsel and brightly colored ornaments. There are some handmade candy canes made out of beads, tiny cross stitched patterns, silver bells, bows, Santa's, reindeer, and gingerbread things.

When Peter brings the next box out Steve pulls it open and begins to look through it too. There's fake mistletoe, holly bushes, nutcrackers and a shoebox sized wooden box. Steve grabs the box out.

When he opens it at first he doesn't know what he's looking at. But after picking a little clay blob up and turning it over he realises these are things Peter has made. There's a clay ornament for every year, each getting progressively better and better each time. 

"Oh no, don't look at those. I didn't know Aunt May even put those in there. They are terrible-"

"These are going on the tree first" Steve declares fiercely. 

Peter closes his mouth (opened to protest no doubt) and smiles.

Steve puts the pieces of the tree together and begins to fluff out the branches while Peter untangles the lights, cross-legged on the floor. 

Steve finishes much quicker than Peter does, so he opts to join his partner and help him. Steve copies the way Peter's sitting. It's unusual to see such a big man fold himself so small. His thighs bulge and Peter eyes them appreciatively. 

"Why are you giving me that look?" Steve asks, his face open and his shoulders relaxed.

"This is nice, being here and doing this with you".

Steve's answering smile is blinding.

Steve holds one end of the lights while Peter winds his way higher and higher around the tree. But he can't reach the top. 

"Here, get up on my shoulders" Steve suggests, kneeling down.

Peter nods and climbs on. Steve holds onto his calves and walks around the tree so Peter can get to the top. They have a few wobbles but nobody gets hurt.  
Before Steve can bend down to let Peter off, the younger man flips back and lands gracefully on his feet.

"Show off" Steve grumbles.

Peter laughs "like you couldn't do that too!"

Steve shrugs and picks up the tinsel so they can repeat the process.

Steve stays true to his word and begins putting Peter's handmade decorations up first. Peter ignores them and goes for the silver snowflakes.

It takes half an hour but the result is beautiful. It looks better than anything Peter and his aunt have ever done and Peter gived all the credit to Steve's artistic eye.

"Okay are we done with the Christmas stuff now?" Steve asks.

Peter gives him a smile and shakes his head. 

Peter loads Steve's arms with mistletoe, holly, nutcrackers, more tinsel, bows and battery powered lights. Peter walks around with command hooks to stick them all up over the apartment. Steve sighs when he realises the mistletoe is going under every door frame. The tinsel is draped along their chipped whitewashed coffee table and the matching bookshelves and tv cabinet. Even the dining table isn't safe. Above their bed Peter hangs a light up reindeer head and on the wall opposite a light up santa silhouette. 

Peter sticks the bows on the blue kitchen cabinets and the contrast of the red bows looks festive.

When Steves arms are empty and there's something christmas-y in every room Peter turns to Steve with a grin.

"I think we're done". 

Steve smiles tentatively, like he's not sure if Peter really is done. 

"Thank you for helping me". 

Steve smiles fondly and pulls Peter by his waist so they are close together.

"No problem" Steve tells him, meeting his eyes and then leaning forward to press their lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
